


A new era for the Spring Court.

by MissBrightPaw



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrightPaw/pseuds/MissBrightPaw
Summary: Elain had a huge ask of Lucien, but he couldn't deny her. It was a new era for the Spring Court. One that sent shivers through everyone.





	A new era for the Spring Court.

Elain sat at her mirror trying to breathe. Lucien was waiting downstairs. Waiting for her to arrive. Today was the big day. The day that she had asked for, that Lucien had laughed at at first before realising that she was serious.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was long and flowing, falling in waves and curls. The sun shone through the open bedroom window, highlighting her pale skin, almost making it glow. The sun also highlighted the various shades of brown in her hair, something Lucien said he loved to sit and stare at whenever they went for picnics in the court’s gardens. It made Elain blush whenever Lucien sat there adoringly watching her.

She finally stood up, taking a step back from the mirror, looking herself up and down. She wasn’t wearing shoes, that was her way of doing things. Elain was one with nature, she embodied the Spring Court in both inner and outer appearance.

When she had told Feyre and Nesta that she was moving to the Spring Court almost a year ago, they weren’t surprised at all. They both knew she was sad to be leaving her sisters and the close-knit family of the Night Court. But they also knew and accepted that her mating bond was calling to her, despite Lucian and Elain having not accepted it yet. They also both agreed that there was no Court Elain was better suited to than the Spring court.

Her eyes flowed upwards, passing over her now strong and muscley legs from months of training. Her eyes reached her knees, where her dress started. It was a light dress, made of chiffon. She loved the way it flowed and moved in the slight breeze. The dress was a deep purple at the bottom, slowly fading into a pastel purple. The material tightened to show her waist. The colour faded from the pastel purple to a pastel pink as it carried over her breasts. The dress was strapless, Elain chose it specifically to show of her shoulders and collarbones, something Lucian loved. He would plant soft kisses across her collarbones whenever she would allow it, which was often.

Elain was wearing a necklace too, a silver chain that held a lovely white rose, the stem extending down between her collarbones. It was a gift Lucian had given her upon her arrival in the Spring Court.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, through the bond she could feel her mate’s anxiety. Ever so slight, his worry toward her and how she was coping with her nerves of today. She felt the familiar tug on her heart as she delved into the bond, letting it surround her for a moment. They hadn’t solidified the bond yet, although it pained Lucian, he knew she needed time.  
Elain needed time to adjust to her body and senses and of course, her magic. Something she thanked the Cauldron for everyday. He was patient, oh so patient, and Elain made sure that he knew she appreciated it. They were both surprised at how strong the bond was considering Elain hadn’t accepted it yet. They put it down to all the time they spent together and didn’t talk about it much.

She could hear soft music flowing through her bedroom window, no doubt an attempt to calm and entertain the guests in the courtyard below. She felt Lucian’s anxiety spike as he heard it to. It was a clear indication that Elain was taking a long time to ready herself. She could also feel his understanding and she knew he wouldn’t come to fetch her, time was something they had an eternity of, and he hated rushing her.

She sent a thrum of calm and okay down the bond, letting Lucian know she was indeed okay, just nervous. Elain felt a smile pass her lips as she felt him relax ever so slightly.  
She glanced at herself once more, feeling nude without her usual adornment of flowers upon her head, but today was not the day for a flower crown.

Elain turned from the mirror and made to exit the room, opening and shutting the door with a quiet that came naturally now days. She descended the stairs, her bare feet padding softly against the cold marble floor.

She could feel Lucian before she saw him, waiting patiently in the sitting room for her. She knew he sensed her as well. So she had no time to pause before showing herself to him. She took a breathe and stepped through the doorway to the sitting room.

Lucian stood quickly as she entered. She heard his breath catch as he looked her up and down. Elain felt a blush spread over her face as she watched Lucian’s eyes pass over her body. She watched his eyes pause on her bare shoulders, smiling ever so softly as he eyed the necklace. Finally, his eyes reached her face. She saw warmth and love grow in his eyes as he scanned her face.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Is… Is this okay?” Elain was surprised at how nervous she was in front of her mate. He’d seen her at her most vulnerable, there was no need to feel this way. She breathed deeply again, trying to calm herself. She realised she was probably nervous at the up and coming event, not her mate’s scrutiny.

Lucian took quick steps to close the gap between them. “Okay?” he shook his head. “You’re beautiful, stunning, the personification of Spring.” He reached up and his thumb softly stroked her cheek. Elain felt a barrage of love and affection come down the bond. She felt exactly the same, she mirrored the feelings back down the bond.

Their eyes met and they both smiled, a smile full of love. Elain gingerly got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, softly. He returned the kiss, just as gentle. Her hands rested on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. His hand remained on her cheek and his other hand found its way to her waist, steadying her. Elain lost herself in the moment, the feeling of his heartbeat, his lips, the heat radiating off his skin and his scent, something she could never get enough of.

Lucian pulled away after a few moments and Elain lowered herself back down to her feet. “Are you ready?” Lucien stepped back, withdrawing his touch.

Her waist was still warm where his hand had been. Elain nodded, but she knew the Lucien felt her nerves and anxieties through the bond. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“You can take long as you need to, dove.” Her heart swelled at the use of the pet name she had grown to love.

“I don’t want to keep everyone waiting,” she glanced out the sitting room window, not seeing anything but the empty from porch. “They’ve been waiting so long they started the music.”

“They’re only the members and citizens of this court. You have no obligation to be on time. They will wait for YOU and ME.” “Lucian. 

“They’ve travelled and stopped their lives to come to our manor for this occasion. I owe them my time and effort. Just because you are their High Lord, doesn’t mean you can disregard their lives before you feel more important.” She didn’t know where this little flare of anger towards Lucien came from, but she knew he felt it. She could see it in his eyes. 

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt the anger fade as quick as it came. She opened her eyes and reached for his hand. “I’m sorry. I think it’s my nerves.“ She smiled apologetically.

“I understand,” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his eyes watching her face closely, a spike of concern spiking from him. “Let us make our appearance then, shall we?” he cocked his eyebrows at her as he gently tugged toward the door. Elan didn’t respond, but followed silently. 

When they entered the foyer and were standing before the main door, Lucian paused. “We can do this two ways. I can go out by myself first and you can follow once I’m at the front, or we can go out together.” Lucian watched Elain’s face as she considered the options. 

“You wrote the invitations, I asked you to keep the intention of this occasion a secret. Did you?” Elain realised she didn’t get to read the invitations before they got sent out to the guests. 

“Yes. I kept my promise. No one out there, not even the servants, know why they are here. After our marriage they probably think it’s a baby announcement.” He chuckled at Elain’s shocked face, “Relax, dove. They’ll know soon enough. So, alone or together?”

“Together. I’m not sure I can handle the entire Spring Court staring at me.”

Lucian only nodded as he pulled open the heavy wood door. They exited the manor, the volume of the music increasing ever so slightly. They walked across the large marble porch. As they walked down the steps that led to the large open courtyard, she gasped. Elain hadn’t been allowed to view the courtyard or help decorate for the occasion, much to her annoyance. Before her, to either side of the stairs they descended, stood hundreds of people. They were all staring at the couple. Elain swallowed her discomfort, straightened her shoulders and let her gaze roam over the crowd. They stood to either side of a white pathway. A sheet that was lightly decorated with petals for them to walk down. She looked above the heads of guests and was delighted to see a white wooden structure had been erected and was decorated with lanterns, vines and flowers - white roses, of course. 

She reached up and softy touched her necklace, before glancing at Lucian and giving him a soft smile. Their hands remained linked and she gave his a squeeze to let him know she was ready to proceed. They walked the few steps to the start of the sheet. 

They paused and Lucien glanced around. Before them, the entire court went to their knees, the sign of respect to a High Lord. They began their descent down the path to the front. There were so many people in attendance that the path was quite long. Elain couldn’t see the people at the front of the crowd. Everyone reminded bowed for their entire walk.

They walked at a moderate pace, not wanting people to be uncomfortable for too long. Lucian kept sending reassuring feelings down the bond, calming Elain’s nerves at the upcoming event. 

Elain kept her eyes forward, trying to pretend she wasn’t about to be in front of hundreds of people, most of which she had never seen before. All Fae, judging her for being “made”. Struggling to accept her for what she was. A mere human given a Fae’s life, she heard from the staff the rumours that circulated through the Spring Court. Elain was suddenly increasing nervous at what was about to happen, how people would react. 

Lucian squeezed her hand tight and sent a clear message down the bond, It will be okay, they do not condemn you like you think they do. A rare few have something against you, but most of our citizens adore you and your ways with nature, do not fret, dove. It will be okay.

Elain felt calm wash over her, knowing that her mate was correct, it wasn’t as bad as her emotions was making it to be. She made an effort to breath and concentrate on her feet, one in front of the other. 

It didn’t take long before they reached the platform at the front of the crowd. They climbed the few steps to the wide platform with two thrones, side by side.

They turned and faced the crowd, each standing in front of a throne, still loosely holding hands. 

Lucian gazed out across the crowd, admiring his court in all its glory. “You may rise, thank you.” 

He waited for the music to stop and everyone’s eyes to be on the couple before he considered addressing them. 

It took only moments for Elain’s eyes to scan the crowd and land on the front row. A row of familiar faces. She couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes or the smile the graced her lips. Feyre raised one hand and gave her a little wave, and Nesta gave her a nod accompanied by a smile. Standing next to her sister’s were their mates, Rhysand,and and Cassian. Azriel, Mor and Amren were also standing with the group, her little Night Court family. They all smiled proudly at her and nodded their greetings. She noticed that they had their wings tucked away. Whether this was to spare intimidating the Spring Court citizens or to take up less space, she didn’t know. She loved the appearance of the wings and the freedom they offered, sometimes she wished she could fly as well. It came to her often in her dreams.

Elain squeezed Lucian’s hand tight, knowing that it was his doing that bought her family here. Love and adoration coursed through the bond again, both ways. 

“I’m sure you are all curious as to what bought you here today.” Lucian said calmly, looking around at the crowd. Meeting people’s eyes as he passed over them.

“An invitation was sent to each and everyone in the Spring Court, with a few acceptations, of course.” He smiled and nodded at Elain’s family in the front row, they all responded in kind. 

Since Tamlin’s passing and Lucian’s rise to power, things had been calmer between the two courts and the rulers. Rhysand went as far as to mentor Lucian in being a High Lord and they all visited each other went Court duties allowed.

He continued on, a pleasant smile gracing his face. “Today is a very special day for everyone in the Spring Court. We are not making history here, as that had been done, but we are following in the wise steps.” 

Elain tried to follow Lucian’s lead, letting her eyes roam over the crowd with a smile plastered across her face to hide the nervousness.

He let the crowd murmur softly to one another for a brief moment before continuing. “I have called you here for a ceremony, the first of it’s kind in the Spring Court, and hopefully not the last.” He nodded to Feyre who silently moved from her place by Rhysand to the stairs at the front of the stage. 

“We are making a change in this Court. Feyre, if you will.” He nodded and smiled once more at Feyre. He squeezed Elain’s hand before letting go and taking two calculated steps to the side.

Feyre walked up the few steps and stood in front of her sister, waiting for the cue from Lucian.

“Today, I name Elain Archeron as the High Lady of the Spring Court!” Without a moments delay Feyre reached up and carefully placed a crown upon Elain’s head. Elain realised that she had been hiding it behind her back this entire time.

Feyre gave her sister’s hand a squeeze before she knelt before her. Elain watched in awe as from the front to the back of the crowd, everyone knelt before their first High Lady, acceptance washing over her body.

Elain took the brief few moments that she had to reach into the bond and see the crown from Lucian’s eyes, not having a moment to see it herself before it was upon her head. It was stunning. It shined gold and silver. The base that touched her head was solid gold and rose up and was covered with silver vines and roses. A crown made for her, for the High Lady of the Spring Court. 

When you’re ready, dove. Lucian gently prompted her, reminding her that it was her duty to tell them to rise again. 

Elain looked out over the crowd, clearing her throat softly. “You may rise,” she watched the crowd rise to her feet before focusing on Feyre in front of her. “Thank you, sister.” Feyre nodded and gave her hand another squeeze before leaving the stage and returning to her spot beside her High Lord. 

Lucian stepped up beside her again. “Your High Lady is to be shown the same respect you show your High Lord. We are equals and nothing less.” He scanned the crowd, his smile missing as he made sure they understood what that meant. A second later, he clapped his hands and smiled widely, “Now, let us celebrate!” 

Next to the platform were two long tables that Elain had failed to notice, within seconds they were filled with a buffet of delicious food and drinks. Bonfires started burning in various positions around the crowd as the day proceeded in to late afternoon.

Lucian turned to Elain, “Please, take your throne, my High Lady.” She blushed but turned and sat in the throne behind her, Lucian following suit. She admired how someone as intimidating as Lucian could look so graceful. 

Slowly the music started up again, the band almost hidden from view amongst the crowd. The music flowed and rolled across the guests as they started mingling and migrating around toward the food and drinks. 

Many people offered smiles at the couple, who sat their watching their court. They both had the same feelings coursing through the bond, enjoyment at watching their court smile and laugh, enjoying themselves after so many decades of hardship and war.

Elain looked over and reached her hand out toward Lucian, needing to touch her mate. He reciprocated the feelings and gently linked their fingers together, emotions coursing freely through the bond.

She looked deeply into Lucian’s eyes and said softly, “I love you, Lucian.” 

“I love you too, dove.” A smile as big as hers gracing his face at those words.


End file.
